Issue 89
Issue 89 is the eighty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. It was originally published on October 5, 2011. Plot Synopsis Olivia disagrees that Rick will get them all killed, though acknowledges that it's weird that he's in charge. Nicholas is adamant, pointing out that Rick is endangering them with his recent decisions. He also claims that Rick would kill them if they refused to obey his orders. Nicholas concludes that they must kill Rick before he kills them. Glenn overhears the conversation, however, and tries to make excuses as the three conspirators stare at him menacingly. Andrea finds Rick hunched over, crying. Rick claims that the pressures of leadership are getting to him, but that he'll get over it. He recounts how his childhood and observes that there is a lot to cry about nowadays. Andrea isn't convinced, and asks why he's really crying. Rick confesses that he's worried about Carl. Andrea assures him that Carl will get his memory back, but Rick is instead concerned about Carl's lack of emotion, admitting that he is starting to resent his son for being "too strong to grieve". Shocked, Andrea asserts that Carl is simply trying to get Rick's approval, but Rick isn't convinced. He had hoped that Carl would revert back to the way he was once they got to Alexandria, but claims his son has only gotten worse, and might be too-far gone. He wonders what good is keeping Carl alive if the little boy Rick loves is lost in the process. Glenn tries to calm the conspirators down and convince them they're all on the same side, but Nicholas yells that their group is getting Alexandrians killed and that things are getting worse. Nicholas' aggressive attitude prompts Glenn to pull out a gun, which results in Nicholas disarming and repeatedly punching him in the face. Olivia tries to get Nicholas to calm down, but to no avail. Nicholas then points the pistol at Glenn's head, but before he can shoot, Glenn punches him in the groin and makes a run for it. Rick and the scavenge team are preparing to head back. Rick asks Aaron about his findings, but they're meager at best. Rick is still glad they came, as they got to know the area better. He believes they can block some of the streets off with cars. He wonders why the Alexandrians haven't done that before, so Aaron supposes Douglas or Tobin would think it too dangerous. A couple of roamers attack, so Rick and Abraham dispatch them as the rest of the team arrives. No one has found anything but Eric, who found a bunch of clothes that they can pick up later. With that, they retreat to the Safe-Zone. Glenn bursts into the house and instructs Maggie to give him her gun and take Sophia upstairs. Nicholas is close behind him. Spencer warns Nicholas that he's taking things too far, but Nicholas claims that they might as well begin their coup since Glenn knows their plans. He is certain that the rest of Alexandria will rally around them, though Spencer doubts this. Heath confronts Nicholas, who calls him a traitor. Heath claims Nicholas has lost his mind, but Nicholas thinks he's the only person in Alexandria thinking clearly. He addresses the rest of Alexandria, and claims they've been taken over by crazy people. He thinks Rick is trying to kill them all to take the place for himself. Nicholas claims they need to kill Glenn before he can reveal their plans to Rick. Spencer is reluctant, but Nicholas shames him into support. He orders Glenn to come outside or he will kill everyone inside. Heath tries to get Nicholas to put the gun down, prompting the latter to point the gun at him. Suddenly, Glenn bursts outside and orders Nicholas to stop threatening his family. As the two point their guns at each other, Rick arrives and demands answers. Startled, Nicholas claims he's taking Alexandria back. Rick asks if he means to take the place from Andrea, Abraham, Michonne, Glenn and himself. He asks if Nicholas has any idea who he's talking to. Credits *Rick Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Olivia *Nicholas *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Barbara *Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens Deaths *None External Links *http://www.ign.com/articles/2011/10/06/the-walking-dead-89-review ru:Выпуск 89 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise